The Girl Who Changed Her Fate
by eeveemon123
Summary: School girl Alivia had just caught a break and was allowed to go home early. As she and her friend were on their way back, they manage to lose each other, and it isn't long before she realises that she is now involved in something that shouldn't have happened. This story is a prequel to The Challenges Ahead, involving the first transformation that Mew had mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Whether you were wanting me to do it or not, I've done it. This is the first chapter of the follow up to The Challenges Ahead. However, it is not a sequel as such, more of a prequel, involving the girl who was killed by Mew in Mew's flashback. First chapter is mainly and introduction, hope you guys like it, enjoy. I don't own Pokemon. (It is set fourteen years before TCA)**

**The Girl Who Changed Her Fate**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day at high school; the sun was shining brightly on seventh day of March. The clouds scattered across the sky gave the school ground's appearance the effect of a late afternoon even though it was only lunch time. On the school field, the teenagers kept to their separate groups; the nerds, the popular kids and the lonely outcasts. However, inside one of the school buildings there were those few who were in a class, choosing to revise no matter what social group they were in. One student in there was Alivia; she was currently with her math teacher, revising calculus, and the trapezium rule. "So, wait…..I…No, I don't understand sir." She scratched her head in frustration and confusion. Her emerald eyes stared down at her textbook as she struggled to find her way around way the question. Her pen stayed on the same spot it had been for the last minute as she was trying to work through the question. Her teacher stood up and chuckled.

"You can use a calculator you know?" she nodded in response, coming out with another mutter relating to the question in front of her. "Alivia, you could also go outside for lunch. You're more than capable of answering these questions. I think you've just been cooped up in a classroom for too long. Go get some fresh air." He sighed and looked at her. "We've got the entire next double lesson to learn it." Alivia nodded and stood up, packing up her bag, although her face was clearly full of frustration, she forced a smile to her teacher as she walked out the door. "Alivia." She stopped "I mean it, you have no need to worry about the exam; you're one of the most capable students in the class." She smiled and then walked out of the room.

Almost as soon as she got out of the building, her friends were waiting there for her, springing to life as soon as they saw her. "Hey Ally" her friend, Frankie called. All the girls crowded around Alivia and walked along the courtyard in their group. The courtyard itself was no smaller than a full tennis court and was layered with grey concrete pavement, and a clay red brick line leading into the school's entrance; certain parts of the courtyard had small tree growing out of them, being held up by the plastic tubes to influence which way they would grow. The courtyard was a lifeless place in the summer because everyone would be on the field, and on days like this, it was much the same. "Hey, Ally, why'd you go to maths revision? We waited like…twenty minutes for you to come out. We wanted to know what you thought about you hosting the next house party?" Frankie gave her best innocent smile, hiding exactly what happened at one of them.

Alivia shrugged and gave a frown to her friends, and they immediately returned it. "Well.." she said before smirking "I guess I'll have to get my parents a ticket out to see a show or something cos we're gonna party hard." All the girls were giggling and exchanging smiles. They carried on walking until they had reached the field, moving over to a bench and they all sat on it, Alivia sitting on top of the bench in the middle. "Hey, Jackie, are you still dating Tom?" Alivia raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. The blonde haired girl turned to Alivia and shook her head, making Alivia smile "Good, he was not treating you right. What kind of guy chooses to practice football on Valentine's Day?" just at that, an equally large group of boys came walking over the bench, being headed by one of the guys, he was taller than most of them and certainly leaner in appearance. His short brown hair was turning slightly blonde in the sun and he had face that had been slightly roughed by all his years of playing football.

"Hello girls." He smiled.

Alivia sighed and smiled "Hey Tristan." She bit her lip, her long auburn hair flicked to the side, her fringe staying just above her eyes as she smiled at him. She got off the bench and the two embraced with a hug "When were you gonna tell me that you worked at the new Pokèmart?" she smirked at the boy and chuckled, standing next to him with her toned body, looking up at him only a little because of their height difference.

Tristan laughed and playfully grabbed her and held her still "I was gonna tell you once I had quit. I know how much you will make fun of me for it." He let her go and they hugged again, both of them smiling "Seriously though Ally, don't poke fun at me. At least I have a job."

"You and me both, Tristan." She rolled her eyes "I got a job as a waitress at the local bar because they serve food there." They both looked back to their friends who were all talking with each other.

He smiled and pulled her closer "Hey, Ally, want me to bring Drae out?" she nodded and stood back as he released his pokemon from the pokeball. Before her stood and Ampharos, although this one was a little bit taller than normal and the ball on the end of its tail was blue, not red. The Ampharos bleated in greeting to them and Alivia hugged it as if the two had been lifelong friends.

"Geez Tristan, when the heck did Drae evolve?" he gave a simple show of two fingers "Two days ago…" he nodded and she smiled back at the Ampharos "He's certainly stronger than when he was that fluffy little Mareep." She giggled as the Ampharos glared down in embarrassment.

Tristan smirked "Yeah, but that fluffy Mareep did enough to make you look as shocked as a Jolteon's fur." She rolled her eyes at him again and shoved him as best she could, although it did barely anything. The groups rejoined and they all talked about whatever was current until the bell went for the end of lunch. The girls all hugged each other before leaving, waving goodbye to the boys.

When it came round to her maths lesson again, Alivia was once again struggling to find the solution to the problem. "Sir….Is this right?" he walked over to her and looked down at the work she had done. One simple gesture brought a smile to both of their faces, a thumbs up gesture was all it took for her to feel relieved and that maybe her exam would go right. However, before she could stay relieved for too long she noticed a certain someone looking in through the window "Titch?" she frowned. The teacher looked in the same direction and took off his glasses.

"Is that yours, Alivia?" she nodded and then all the class looked to her, almost in disgust from some, but the others just looked briefly before continuing to work. The Pichu in question was hanging by a branch and grinning as he waved at her. Alivia couldn't help but try to hide her smile as the small rodent waved excitedly, and even the teacher smiled. "Tell you what. You've worked pretty hard the whole day. You've got all the work done and more. Go on, you can go home early on my permission. Enjoy it." He smiled and opened the door for her.

Once Alivia was out, she went to the back of her classroom and saw the Pichu waiting there with the smile on his face gone "Hey Titch." She smiled and scratched his ears gently. Immediately the rodent pokemon jumped back and onto his place on her shoulder. "I know you got me out of the lesson, but you can't just run to my school." His ears lowered as he looked back at her with a sad face. She pouted to him and scratched his chin to calm him down "Come on you. Let's go home….Mum and Dad will be a little surprised." She shrugged and walked out of the school grounds.

After a few minutes walking, Alivia had made it to a crossing and she walked across into the pathway that cut right through the field. Titch jumped off and scampered ahead as they had their daily race with each other. However, this time, in the crops that were being grown on the field, it made it impossible to see where Titch had gone. The wheat crops that sprouted from the ground were tall enough to make the pace become a maze if there wasn't a path to follow.

She swore under her breath as the path disappeared from her sight when she looked down. "Great…..Titch you owe me." She sighed and trudged through the crops. For a moment she thought she had found him, but it turned out to be an oddly shaped and coloured grain. She flopped down on the bed of wheat and looked up to the sun, putting her sunglasses over her eyes and staying there until Titch came back.

She sat up straight as soon as she heard a low pitched growl coming from behind her and turned round. She reeled back when she saw a not so happy Ninetales glaring down at her, its tails were flicking violently as its crimson eyes stayed fixed upon her. "Whoa there; easy." She held her hands up to the pokemon and looked away. The fox pokemon got closer, still growling, the noise getting louder as it got closer.

As soon as it started, the noise stopped and she saw the Ninetales bound away. Alivia just sat there speechless, utterly terrified and to a certain extent curious. Shakily, she stood up and grabbed her bag, now searching for a way out again. "Piiii!" she heard and before she could react Titch had slammed into her face, latching on by her nose. He squirmed and crawled atop of her head.

"What's wrong Titch?" she looked up only to find that he had dashed away again, but before she could call out for him again she saw another two Ninetales approach her. Such rare pokemon were here, and she didn't know why. The two tried to walk around her, but she quickly figured out why and stepped in their way. "I can't let you have him." She called, although she was visibly shaking before the two vulpines "He's my friend, and you're not gonna get past me." She nearly fainted at how stupid she sounded, but even as they tried to get around her, she stepped back and blocked their way again. Soon they were getting frustrated and blast a small spurt of flames into the air as a warning.

She shook her head and stood her ground "No." was all she said. The standoff lasted for at least ten minutes and by that time she knew that Titch would have been able to get close enough to home by now. She dropped her guard and fell to her knees. However, the Ninetales did not walk past her like she expected, instead they closed in around her. "Hey, wait. What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow, getting uncomfortable with this whole scenario.

The two Vulpine had paralysed her because of how nervous she was. They took this as their opportunity to seize whatever she had in her bag, although what they found at first wasn't of much use to them, a pencil case, and maths and chemistry books. They did eventually find her lunch box, trying to open it with their lack of opposable thumbs. One of them went to carry the bag away as his possession, but in an act of blind reaction, Alivia dived forwards to grab for her bag.

Her hand scraped at the bag's surface, but she couldn't hold her leverage well enough to stay up and get a grip on it. Instead, her hand smacked down onto the ground with a soft thud. However, the ground was slightly covered in a creamy yellow bristle of fur. She paled in the face as she was met with the angry glare of the Ninetales'.

Once again both the Ninetales circled her, both flicking their tails slowly, keeping their gaze fixed on her, making sure she didn't try to get away. Alivia watched as the Ninetales approached her, this was the one whose tail she had touched, and she knew of the alleged curses that were put upon such offenders. "Please. Don't hurt me." She whimpered, her voice croaking as she fought back the tears.

To her surprise the Ninetales stopped growling and licked her cheek. She did a double take and saw that she was fine; no cuts or bruises, no mental damage. She had come out of this unscathed. The other Ninetales joined in now and licked her other cheek.

Whilst she was being distracted by this, the two vulpine subtly wrapped their tails around her, and before she knew it, Alivia was on her back trying to push away the canines. The tails from the 'offended' Ninetales quickly flashed a bright light that could have only have been detected if you were to watch closely.

They nodded to each other and stopped, just keeping their hold on her. 'Human.' The voice of the Ninetales echoed in her mind and she stopped her face dropping with terror. 'You are aware that by the law of our kind. You are to have a curse placed upon you as a result of touching our sacred tails. We have been granted permission by Arceus himself to search your soul and find your punishment.' Their eyes glowed briefly, turning back to their crimson shade almost immediately. 'We have two possible options for you. We can change your form to that of which has been deemed suitable. Or there is the option that we kill you in order to protect ourselves which by the name of Arceus we are allowed to do.'

Alivia gulped and thought for a second "Do I get a choice?" they shook their heads at her, making her heart sink. After a few tense minutes, they had made their choice 'We have decided that because you did not offend because you were malicious, and because you were stupid.' She felt a little bit of anger at their bluntness. 'We have decided that we will change your form. Only fate will decide what that might be, although we can influence it slightly. Tell us about yourself human.' They sat down on their haunches. "Well, my name is Alivia Pontielli." She began.

At the same time, some changes were already taking place and she could see them happening, she could feel them happening. "I go to a high school about one and a half miles from here." She started to stammer as she got worried with the further changes and she could feel the subtle changes being made to her voice, although what the changes were was completely beyond her. "I have a group of friends, and my best friend Frankie. She's n…n…no I can't please tell me what's going on." Suddenly her changes completely reversed and she was back to normal. The ninetales frowned 'Girl, you have just changed whatever was in store for you. This time stay quiet!' the voice demanded.

Immediately she felt a sharp pain shoot through her spine. This was doubled to the point that she had got pins and needles in every part of her body. She lay back on the floor in agony as the ninetales watched on, and even they were starting to seem a little concerned at her changes. She screamed as she felt her head reshape, the skull cracking as it changed to fit her new body, which was also in the process of changing. She cried out as her spine seemed to grow and then split some.

After some time they looked down upon her and shook their heads in disbelief "Well, this was not what I expected." One of them said.

"No. It really wasn't, but you know what that means don't you?" they both nodded to each other.

Alivia woke, feeling significantly warmer, although far more groggy than before "W-what happened?" she looked up to see the two ninetales smiling down at her "Okay. What have I taken?" she joked with herself, hoping it was a dream.

"Alivia if you look at yourself. You will see the changes that you had influenced by changing your own fate." She looked down and around at herself, shrieking hopelessly at her new form.

She stood up shakily and looked back at her rear, spotting three tails sprouting from her spine. "I'm a…..a Vulpix!?" her attention shot to the two ninetales before her "how the heck!? Change me back, please. I had a whole life to get on with."

"We will not change you back. You have to endure the curse put upon you. It is law. You shouldn't however, be too disheartened by your new appearance because it is also law for our clan to accept any member of our species. We wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you by yourself, now come with us." One of them said to her in a rather blunt tone.

She shook her head "No, but you'd be cruel enough to change the species of a girl who didn't even intentionally grab your tail. If you hadn't been trying to…." She stopped as she realised that she was speaking in plain English to a pokemon. If she could have heard herself from the human perspective she would have only heard her new species name uttered in different syllable variations.

The ninetales stopped and growled directly at her "Would you rather have died? No, so quit moaning and just come with us." He sighed, sounding a little bit irritated. They began to walk "Come with us if you want a place to stay, with your own kind." She felt a pang at her heart with that comment, but silently followed behind, her steps a little more awkward than theirs.

**A/N:**** Well there you guys go. There it is the first chapter for all of you. I hope this one will be as successful as my first story; I will get the next chapter out during my easter holidays. I may even get two done. Please review; it is what helps me get better. If I know what there is to improve then I will try my best to improve. If there was just something you like then great, I'd love to know what it was so that I could style my writing a little more like that specific part. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, I'm back and I bring you a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review because it is nice to see what you guys think. I do not own Pokemon, but I own the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Alivia trudged behind the two Ninetales, her head was hanging low and she had been sighing the entire time. Occasionally she stumbled and fell, but her guides didn't stop for her; they just urged her to keep up. After a few more hours of non-stop walking she had had enough and sat on her haunches, wincing as she sat on one of her tails "Stop! I'm too tired." She whined and got the Ninetales' attention enough to make them turn round and frown at her. She huffed and pouted; pointing her nose in the air "I can't be expected to walk this far when I'm not exactly used to this body. Also, you guys are a lot taller than me, so your walk is my run. Slow down!"

The two Ninetales gave her a rather irritated look and one of them approached her "Listen girl, you should be more courteous, considering that we are even taking you to where we live."

The other Ninetales came into her view and looked even angrier "Do not even dare talking to us as if you are our ruler! You are nothing but a young Vulpix now, and we will take you into the care of any willing Ninetales, be they nasty or nice, understood?" he growled and forced Alivia to reduce her proud position to that of a trembling mess. She nodded and both Ninetales turned around to move away again. "Come on now!" he barked and once again she was following behind, now sobbing.

As they continued their trek to wherever they lived, the scene had changed from the lazy sun shining over the fields, to the blood orange light that pierced through the trees of the forest that they had been walking in for at least an hour. Alivia couldn't help but feel insecure when everything looked so much bigger than her now in her new perspective. Finally her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. "Help!" she whimpered to them, prompting one of them to turn around and walk over to her.

"I'm only going to do this if you stop moaning okay?" she nodded weakly and soon felt a psychic energy compress around her body, lifting her up in the air. At first she was startled by being lifted, because she couldn't see anything hoisting her up. "Relax, I'm just using psychic to lift you. I wouldn't want to pick you up in my mouth. I don't know where you've been."

Alivia growled in response "Well the likelihood of you getting anything unclean is unlikely because I've only been a Vulpix for a few hours." She squeaked when she felt the force clamp down and squeeze at her. "Okay. Okay I'm sorry!" the squeeze was reduced and she sighed as she could breathe properly again.

"Enough with your attitude girl." The ninetales sneered.

"Can I at least get to know your name?" she asked.

His eyes flashed and within a few seconds, Alivia found herself on his back, her forelegs hanging off one side and her tails and back legs the other. "Well, if you really think it is necessary, my name is Enthal and I am one of the royal's best battlers. There hasn't been a battle that I've lost, unless under his majesty's order." She raised an eyebrow at that, but chose to ask questions later.

She looked ahead at the other ninetales and scowled "And who is he? Mister Grumpy-Ass?" she couldn't believe she had just used such a remark, but put it down to the fact she was tired from changing age and species all in one day.

Enthal gave a small chuckle at her rather short temper "Mister Grumpy-Ass, is actually called Kuron, and he just so happens to be the very reason that our clan is still alive. It was only months after he became a ninetales, and he was able to rid our clan of all the wrongdoers, so you must show your respect to him. Regardless of how well you fit into our clan, showing Kuron any disrespect will lose you your popularity, any and every inch of respect you gained would be lost." He explained, his tone getting more serious as he continued talking. "Alivia, if I were you, I would get some rest. It at least makes the journey back more peaceful for Kuron and I."

Alivia wanted to protest, but thought better of it and decided she would try to get answers when she woke up. "Fine." She sighed and went limp across Enthal's back, looking down as her body jerked in motion with his movements. She closed her eyes, a lonely tear forming at her right eye just as she though of all that she had just left behind, all because of a reaction she should've never made. The tear rolled to the end of her muzzle and leant over the edge of the nose before falling past her lips and then dropping lifelessly to the ground below. Her ears perked at the sound of its light tap and her head turned as she kept her eyes on the same spot for a few seconds, sighing again as she closed her eyes fully this time. Her mind was clouded with the memories that she had with her family; her tenth birthday, when she got her first A in an exam, when she watched as Titch hatched from his egg. These thoughts were stopping her from falling asleep, but eventually she found her own thoughts exhausting. She grunted and bobbed her head up for a second "I'm far too tired to even fall asleep."

Enthal looked back to see her laid on him, her head jerking restlessly. A small flash emitted from his eyes and he watched for a little bit longer until he had seen that she was completely out of it. "Finally we can get some peace, eh Kuron." He smiled as he caught up with the other ninetales who nodded and smiled. "As much as she complains, she is a pretty little thing wouldn't you agree?"

Kuron just looked ahead and kept a straight face "If you insist Enthal. I haven't taken any of my time to admire our new 'guest'. Of course, when the chance presents itself, I may decide to notice what you have. My greatest priority however is not the girl's life. I am far more interested in getting back to our clan."

"Oh don't be so sour faced." Enthal chuckled and flicked his tails towards the other ninetales. "You don't have to be so serious all the time. Besides, I'd say we had a pretty good day out up until our friend here decided to do what she did." He nudged his friend, forcing a weak smile from him. "And we won't even have to worry about her soon. We're only a couple hundred metres away from the clan now…I guess we'd better be ready to explain why we've come back with a young Vulpix."

Kuron huffed and walked ahead, speeding up almost as if he was trying to get away. "You mean YOU had better come up with a reason as to why you allowed yourself to take this wretched being back with us. She is only Vulpix in appearance." He replied sternly, getting further away from Alivia.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two of them came to a halt and both began to look around "All clear." They both said. The dense part of the forest they were in was certainly enough to cover them from above, and all of the shrubs and bushes around in the area meant that detection of another presence would be easier, but it also meant that they were more hidden from the outer inhabitants of the forest. Both ninetales stood next to each other and both called out "All clear" again, although it appeared as if they were the only two there.

Within an instant of their calls fading, another ninetales appeared from out of one of the bushes and quickly led them away "Good to see you two back." It smiled, obviously not noticing the body on top of one of them. "What took you so long anyway? I know that Enthal is usually running late on things, but Kuron, you're usually early if anything." The ninetales inquired.

Enthal blushed a little bit, knowing he would have to do the explaining due to Kuron's rather dull attitude. "Well, you see. I have a young Vulpix on my back and well…she hasn't always been a Vulpix. In fact, today is her first day of being one…..her first half a day." He chuckled nervously, looking across to see Kuron smirking.

The unnamed ninetales raised an eyebrow and looked to see the small girl on Enthal's back. "Ah, so you must see our leader at once, only he can decide what happens to her." She changed her direction and carried on walking through the shrubs.

Soon they were walking past various burrows and some of the young Vulpix poked their heads out to see their elder counterparts walking past on their own business. Kuron turned and went inside one of the larger burrows, before turning and nodding at the other two "Tell me the verdict on the girl. I'm intrigued to hear what our leader has to say about her…and about your actions." His face shifted into another smirk, making Enthal feel a slight unease about the whole situation now.

The two of them carried on walking through the street of burrows; paying no mind to the added attention they were getting "Just out of curiosity Enthal…how much do you value your life?" he frowned a little in thought but raised his head as he realised what the question actually meant.

"Look. I know what you're thinking, but trust me. The girl is going to be fine. She's likely to be put under someone's care and then that'll be then end of it. I don't see why you think that our leader won't be happy with me." He caught up to the other vulpine and looked across at her.

She looked back and cocked her head to the side slightly "Well I only think that because you changed her into one of our own species. I don't know what possessed you to do that, but I guess you have your reasons."

He shook his head and kept looking her right in the eyes "No, what happened is different to what was supposed to happen. She wasn't meant to become one of our species, but when she spoke out differently, the changes themselves had changed, so then she became what she is now…it's as confusing for me as it is for you."

The ninetales rolled her eyes and looked back at Enthal "It's only a little bit confusing. That girl must have some kind of willpower and inner strength that only most can dream of. It's especially strange how this inner strength came from her, a human. Those creatures will never cease to amaze me." She paused and the two of them exchanged knowing looks as they approached a large cave "Well. You know where to go now. I'll be waiting for you when you and the girl are done." She smiled.

He licked her cheek and walked past, stopping and turning around at the mouth of the cave "Thanks Irio." He turned back around and made his way into the cave as he vanished from Irio's sight.

The cave itself was dimly lit by several will-o-wisp flames that acted as a guide for anyone who entered. The light sparking off of their blue flames licked at the surface of the grey stone walls that made up the entire cave. The flames seemed to be less and less sparse the further inside Enthal went. He stopped just outside the light at the point it went from blue to orange. He knew that he was now close and only a few more paces would bring him into view of the large fire that the royals had burning as a comfortable substitute for their normal beds. "Excuse me." He choked, feeling more nervous now that he was there. He paced forwards until he was able to see some of them resting in the inferno's embrace, the heat hugging at them and making them feel secure. "I'm ever so sorry that I am late back your majesties, but I come with something that may spark some interest for you." His ears fell back as he anticipated a scolding for interrupting his superiors.

A large male stepped out of the flames and looked Enthal in the eyes; his facial expression was serious and his eyes suggested his harsh character. The few scars that left bald patches in his fur showed his experience he had as a ruler. "Ah, Enthal." He said, a kind smile starting to form on his face. "What was it that you needed to see me for?" his head tilted and he took a step closer, still making Enthal uneasy.

Enthal looked to the ground and gave a small chuckle "Well….if you look at what is on my back, you will see why I have come here."

"I see. And what has happened to this child?" he asked in a blunt tone, his face reshaping into the serious frown. He walked up to the Vulpix on Enthal's back and inspected it. "I can see nothing out of the normal. She seems to be a healthy young Vulpix." He looked back to the other ninetales.

Enthal looked back with a sheepish smile on his face "Well it's not her health your majesty. It's actually her first few hours as a Vulpix.." he was cut off by his leader.

"But that's near impossible. How does this newborn child appear so large and have three tails. She seems to me like she would be no more than four years old in stature." He frowned back at his battler.

Enthal coughed weakly and bit his lip "You see that's just it your majesty. She is one of the cursed. She was a human just in the area we were scanning. We tried to catch one of the rodents, but she was so sure to save it. When we tried to take what we could from her she made the grand misfortune of grabbing one of my tails." He shivered as he revealed the last bit of information.

The leader looked on at the girl for a few more seconds before turning back to his subject "And she has been in this state ever since the change, yes?" Enthal nodded "I see. It is of course a delight for us to welcome another into our clan, but this wasn't exactly how a young one would come into our clan in the first place. It is quite surprising that her form was determined as one of our kind. Either way, we must take action on this."

He frowned and looked again at his loyal subject "Are you certain she has been sleeping the whole time?" Enthal lowered his head and shook it slightly. "Right, well then, perhaps I should hear the girl speak." And almost as if on cue, Alivia started to stir from her sleep.

"N-no. Don't do it. You can't, I won't let you." She growled before snapping her eyes open and looking around "Oh please tell me this is just the result of another party." She felt her heart sink when she looked down to see her two front paws in front of her. "Great.." she said, sarcasm dripping off of her voice. She looked at Enthal's head and whistled the best she could in her new form "Hey Enthal, I'm awake. You can get me down now." She grumbled, but quickly went silent as she caught sight of the other ninetales in her view "You're not Kuron…"

She was lifted off of his back and placed onto the ground. "State your name girl."

Enthal almost hid behind his own tails from fear of her reaction going terribly wrong for her "Who's asking?" the leader gave a small chuckle before looking straight at her again.

"Well, I suppose you have the right to know. I am this clan's leader and my name is Vysivia. And as a result of your new form, this makes me your leader too. So girl, your leader commands for your name."

She sighed and looked up at him with half lidded eyes, raising an eyebrow "Well which name do you want?" she smirked, holding back whatever she could.

Vysivia frowned a little bit to her response and lowered his head towards her "Whichever you feel is appropriate."

Alivia perked up at this and sat up straight, pushing her chest out proudly "My name is Alivia, your majesty. I am sorry if I gave off a bad impression. You must understand my temper after an induced sleep." She glared back at Enthal.

Vysivia's head turned with hers and her glared at Enthal "Is that so?" she nodded and smirked back at Enthal. "Well I will see to it that his punishment will be given. Enthal you are dismissed for now. Only return upon my order. It seems you have already given this girl enough poor treatment. Be gone with you." He growled, forcing Enthal to turn and run out of there. "I am sorry about his behaviour. Usually Enthal is far better than that." He looked back at his family within the flames and smiled "Anyway Alivia, what I said has to be done. We must take action, despite your case being particularly peculiar. The only problem is that this is the first time we have had to deal with your case, so I am unsure on what to do." He flicked his head towards the fire subtly.

Alivia narrowed her eyes and she looked in his direction at the fire to see that there were many other ninetales in there and they were all staring out at the two of them. "Excuse me Vysivia, but why are they all staring at me?" she sat back and lowered her ears.

He did nothing to move out of her vision "Child, they are the rest of my family. They are curious of your arrival and I am sure that they have heard of your origins now." He sighed as he watched her get lower to the ground "Do not fear child, with your new form we wouldn't harm you without reason."

"Isn't being a human a reason then?" she whimpered.

He shook his head and smiled as he wrapped all of his tails around her, pulling her in to him "You aren't a human anymore." He paused as she calmed down. "Alivia, perhaps you would be accepting enough to stay with my family. There is still much I would like to learn about you. Of course, staying with us comes with its benefits. You will be treated as such in the status you would be living in. We would expect you to act in the same manner that our family must show to our subjects. You must be regal, you must be impeccably authoritative. Anyone who does not obey you shall be sent to me. Do you understand?" he raised an eyebrow, seeming to raise one of his scars at the same time.

Alivia thought over what he said and noticed how the question itself had turned into an order and she knew that she would have to accept being part of their family for at least a little while. "I accept you majesty." She bowed her head slightly, almost feeling the inferiority to him.

He smiled at her and chuckled "Dear child you needn't address me in such a way. You may call me by my name. You are no longer below in anything other than line of succession. You may be involved in any way you wish. I do however expect you to cooperate to any of the questions either my family or myself ask you about your past life, whether it be personal or not. We will expect an answer of truth and nothing less."

A small smile appeared on Alivia's face and she nodded "You shan't have to worry about getting a truthful answer from me. I will provide help anywhere necessary."

He smiled "Good. Then I can declare it to my ministers in an assembly tomorrow morning. You may spend the rest of the day here with my family. You will have to attend with me for proof of validity." She nodded and followed him in the large fire, resting in the centre of it, away from any o the others despite the fact she could feel the heavy weight of their stares on her. She looked out for moments more before realising she was actually in the life of a Vulpix now. She just hoped that her treatment as a royal would be a lot better than her journey to the clan.

**A/N:**** Hope you guys liked it. It may seem like it's getting off to a slow start, but rest assured, it will get more interesting. Please review. I know I've said it a million times, but your reviews are what boost me to continue writing. Seeing what's good or what can be improved gives me the incentive to keep writing. Thank you, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
